An Unwelcome Confrontation
by Adrienne Manaia
Summary: This is a bit different! You must read the author's not at the beginning to understand what this story means!But I will say It is HHr, but Harry is put on the spot when Hermione catches him with Cho! What will happen between them?Please Read and Review!


Author's Note: Hello. I have to say this will be a bit confusing because of the fact that I couldn't think of a good beginning. But I put this up for a few reasons. For one, I want to see if it would be worthwhile to continue or let's say really think of a good beginning. That means you reviewers have to help me! And second, this scene of my fanfic has been in my head for 5 months and I just had to write it out. So please tell me what you think of this little scene and tell me if I should continue it and write a beginning. Thank you for your patience.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters or anything from the Harry Potter Series in this story is copyright of J.K. Rowling.  
  
Harry walked briskly out of the Gryffindor Common Room and headed to the Library in an attempt to find Hermione. While walking, a girl with dark hair confronted him, and pushed him against the wall. Cho's deep, brown eyes were boring into his, but hers were filled with sorrow and regret.  
  
"What are you doing, Cho?" asked Harry his voice sounding surprised and sharp.  
  
Cho kept shifting her weight from foot to foot, while looking very apprehensive.  
  
"Well...Harry I have to, er, you have to know, what I...Harry...I love you." Said Cho looking more apprehensive than ever.  
  
Harry was taken aback, for he had not expected this, and it took him a few moments to reply.  
  
"Cho you know I'm with Hermione. If you hadn't blown it last year, things could be different, but it's too late now."  
  
"Harry, please give me another chance, it's different now."  
  
"No. It's over."  
  
He turned to leave, but she couldn't resist the temptation any longer. Harry was suddenly spun around and pushed against the wall again. Then... she kissed him. Not just a short kiss, but a full out kiss so strong, it made his head spin. He couldn't move. He stood there frozen, not knowing what he could do, how to escape.  
  
Finally, a loud crash of books cascading to the ground broke them apart. Harry stood there petrified, seeing the person he least wanted to have seen him in this position. It was Hermione.  
  
Harry opened to explain, but Cho spoke first.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry! Harry just cornered me and I couldn't get away. He said he loved me."  
  
Harry felt so enraged at Cho for making up this damn lie that he yelled in protest.  
  
"Hermione, she's lying, it's the other way around!"  
  
Hermione just stood there, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Harry...I..." her voice so hurt and quiet, that her words were barely audible.  
  
Harry felt hatred and anger pumping through his veins, but yet it pained him to see Hermione like this. Hermione couldn't take this anymore. She felt heart-broken. How could he do this to her? He told her he loved her. She collected her books and started to walk away when Harry ran after her. He turned her around to face him so he could explain what happened.  
  
"Please, Hermione, listen to me, you don't understand-"  
  
"Oh, I understand better than you think. You used me to get to her!" She pointed her finger at Cho.  
  
"What? No, Hermione, I didn't use you! I love you and you know it!"  
  
"You do a great job of showing it." She said sarcastically. "If you wanted to be with her you could've told me. But no, you wanted me to find out the hard way. It's over Harry. You can have this back, I think she'd love it more."  
  
With tears pouring down her cheeks, she ripped the necklace he had given her and thrust it into his hand, and she walked away back to the common room. Harry stood there, his feet rooted to the floor. He turned his head and gave Cho a look of pure disgust before storming off to the common room after her. And Cho just leaned against the wall with a triumphant smile on her face.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, Cho had made a devious plan to get to Harry, but the only way you can find out about that plan and if things mend between Harry and Hermione, or, someone running off to someone else for comfort (winks and grins evily). Well, please review so I can decide to continue this story.  
  
~*PadfootProngs&Moony~* 


End file.
